Caught In Action
by chippo843
Summary: Natsu and Gray are living together. When Natsu came home one day, he found Gray doing something he never he would ever see him do. -Short Oneshot-


-Caught-

When Natsu came home, he immediately went upstairs to check on Gray. Since he and Gray were living together, it was only polite to care for the other at the very least.

He stopped in front of the door and his eyes widened slightly when he heard a noise similar to a moan coming from the inside. Out of curiosity, he opened the door slightly and peeked from it. What he saw was unbelievable.

Gray was naked kneeling on the bed pumping his cock, as well as thrusting himself on a dildo. Natsu's eyes widened even more, not believing that Gray would actually do that kind of thing. However, he couldn't look away. The scene was just so tempting and delicious that his body decided to stay and watch as his brain had shut down.

The sight of Gray thrusting himself deep on that dildo and pumping himself to ecstasy at the same time was really something. Shameless, and without knowing that he was being watched, Gray moaned a lot and loud; completely lost in pleasure. He spread his legs and moved with the help of the bed, wanting to deepen the pleasure.  
>"Ooh! That feels so good! Aaah... Aaaaaah! So good! M-more! Fuck me f-faster! ...Aaah!"<p>

Gray rode himself to climax, coming on the sheets and some of it also splashing on his body; panting heavily. He pulled out the dildo and just left it on the bed as he lay down on his back to catch his breath.  
>Natsu was really uncomfortable in his position. His pants were tight and his breathing became ragged; he was seriously turned on. Unconsciously licking his lips when he saw Gray's butt with some come and trails of transparent fluid dripping from it; probably lubrication of the dildo. Either way, Gray looked delicious.<p>

When Gray caught up with his breathing, he turned on his stomach and lifted himself in all fours and began crawling towards the head board. That's where he kept the rest of his 'toys' for there was a secret compartment under it. He was planning on getting a different one, so as he searched, his position became even more tempting to Natsu. His butt was lifted up in the air, having his knees for support, as his head and back was going downwards, supported by pillows.

Such an unexpected opportunity, that Natsu had finally reached his limit. Quietly, he entered the room and stopped in front of the bed where he had a clear view of Gray's delicious ass. He practically drooled just staring at it.

Without knowing of the other's presence, Gray pouted slightly and hugged a vertical pillow in his arms to lay his head down on.  
>'There's not much I'm in the mood for…' he thought, groaning slightly in disappointment.<p>

Natsu growled inwardly.  
>'Dammit Gray! This is entirely your fault!'<p>

He crawled on the bed and unzipped his pants to release his hard, aching member and quickly positioned himself into Gray's entrance. Without wasting another second, he rammed himself into Gray.

Gray screamed from the sudden intrusion.  
>"Aaaaaah! W-wha-ah!"<p>

He moaned as his ass was being mercilessly rammed into. He couldn't look at the intruder for the person was looming over him; seeing arms close to each side of his shoulders indicated so.

He couldn't fight the person because he didn't have the strength to do so; he was still tired from his last activity. So he had no choice, but to let this stranger ram him as much as he wanted. He moaned with each thrust and tried to muffle it with his pillow, but he couldn't help it. The stranger was hitting his prostrate so hard, it felt so good.  
>"S-stop-aaah! I'm going-ngh! To go *pant* crazy."<p>

This only turned Natsu on even more, abusing Gray's ass and becoming even harder. Gray moaned even louder, losing control of himself and actually enjoying the roughness.

With a couple more hard thrusts, Gray couldn't help himself anymore and came hard on the sheets. He clawed at the pillow as he screamed his climax. With a slam, Natsu emptied himself into Gray, making sure to fill the other up to the brim.

Gray panted heavily, glistening in sweat, trying to catch his breathing even though his mind was still hazy. After a couple of minutes, he rested his chin on the pillow and whispered.  
>"Natsu…"<p>

The aforementioned person chuckled in response.  
>"How did you know it was me?"<p>

"You're the only one who could make me lose my mind," he blushed as he said so.

Natsu smiled.  
>"Is that so." Gray knew it wasn't a question so he didn't reply.<p>

Slowly, Natsu pulled himself out, knowing that his cum would spill out of Gray. Gray could only gasp when he felt it did so and turned to the side to, at least, get a glimpse of Natsu. Natsu was tired himself, and laid down on his side to face Gray; occasionally caressing the ice mage's hair.

Natsu smirked.  
>"So, you like it rough, huh?" Gray blushed, but nodded; scooting towards Natsu to cuddle in his warmth.<p>

Natsu allowed it by curling an arm around Gray's waist protectively. Natsu picked up the blankets that was thrown aside of the bed to cover them both. Gray was beginning to drift to sleep, but not before answering Natsu's demand.  
>"Gray, if you want to have sex, next time, just tell me. I want to be the only one that gets to be inside of you, got it?"<p>

Gray turned red at that, but nodded again.

He covered his face by nestlings closer to Natsu's chest before replying.  
>"But I go crazy and lose my senses every time... It's too much pleasure." he mumbled the last part quietly, but Natsu heard it perfectly.<p>

This made him grin happily.  
>"You're supposed to, that's what I'm doing." he replied, kissing Gray's forehead lightly.<p>

This made Gray look up at him with half-lidded loving eyes.  
>"...I love you, Natsu."<p>

He kissed Gray on the lips.  
>"I know. I love you too, Gray." staring at him just as lovingly before both fell into deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>This is just a little something to keep me going. I know I have many things to update, but... I really want to get them done, but... ; A ; I can't help myself! I'm just that lazy to type it TT_TT<p>

I have like a sequel to a story and chapters to do... DX Waaaah!

Anyway, hope you like this little um... oneshot...

{Author's Note: Thank you for the comments and suggestions about the errors. I have re-read this story and fixed the errors... Hopefully it was all of them ^~^  
>Anyway thank you TheAddicted and Riskae for the commenting about the errors and I have people that Beta's my work only if they're not busy... which is not too often. So bear with me in my un-beta'd (un-corrected) stories ^w^" I'll fix them soon... Well I was planning on re-reading all of my stories and fixing as much mistakes as possible so... I'll do that after this one story I'm working on.<p>

Anyway, dragging on too much, ending it here. Thank you again.}

[Adding to Author's Note: Corrected by MiyuTanemura (Big Thanks to her)

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
